Meeting a New Vampire
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested by Skelllington girl. When Rachel and Ally search for their Whampire, Blitzwolfer, and Frankenstrike, they meet a very new friend. Rated T for one character being scared by another character and for a hint of violence. Tickles are included.


**(Here is the requested story for Skellington girl, featuring her character, Melody. Rated T for characters being scared by other character. Disclaimer - Melody Davis belongs to Skellington girl. Rachel Jocklin and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. Ally Drewood belongs to me. All Omnitrix aliens mentioned in this story belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**Meeting A New Vampire**

* * *

"Oh, this ids the third time this week. Where are they?" Grumbled Rachel Jocklin, as she searched the halls, looking for her three monster aliens, Whampire, Blitzwolfer, and Frankenstrike. She had not seen them for a couple of days; at first she thought it was because they were called out by the Plumbers for some mission, but as she called her boyfriend, Rook Blonko, he told her that they were not with him.

This made Rachel a bit worried, for that her friends could be spotted by the public, or even worse, captured by the Forever Knights. She had to find them. As she thought about how she was going to find them, Ally Drewood, Rachel's adopted 10-year-old cousin came over to her with Heatblast and Chromastone.

"Rach, what's the matter?" She asked as she held Rachel's arm.

"Rachel, is everything alright?" Chromastone asked her.

"No, Whampire, Blitzwolfer and Frankenstrike haven't been seen at either of the Mansions for a week. I'm getting worried." Rachel explained to her friends.

"I do admit, I haven't seen them as well." Heatblast remembered. "Do you want us to have a search party?"

"No, I would rather look for them alone. I don't want anything bad happen to you while I look for them, you never know when the Forever Knights to catch you." Rachel told him, but Ally wanted to help.

"I want to help out."

"Ally, sweetie, I know you care about them but I don;t want you to get hurt." Rachel patted the girls head.

"But, I want to help." Ally protested, but then she remembered that at school, she heard some kids talking about a Manor that was haunted by something unnatural. "I heard a bunch kids talking about this abandoned Manor that has recently been haunted by something scary. Maybe that's where Whampire, Frankenstrike and Blitzwolfer are hiding."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I, uhh.."

"Oh, nevermind. You can come and help, sweetie pie. Chromastone, Heatblast, you two hold down the fort while we are gone, because the last time I left someone in charge, I found over 400 boxes of pizza and party streamers all over the walls." Rachel warned her alien friends and they reluctantly promised to keep an eye on the Mansion, sans anything wild going on.

As the car pulled to a stop at the destination of the Manor, Rachel and Ally got out to see the Manor. "Whoa, if this is a haunted mansion, I don't know what is?" Rachel commented, while looking at the appearance of the building. The paint on the outside was peeling from age and weather damage, windows were shattered, and the door was slightly ajar.

"Yeah, it really looks like a haunted house I would see in a movie with Vincent Price. Kind of think of it, it gives me the creeps." Ally shivered, as she backed up.

"Ally, don't worry. I'll be right by your side. Let's go find our friends." Rachel encouraged the little girl, holding her hand to keep her calm, as they went up to the Manor.

Opening the door, the two girls found nothing, but a sofa that was covered with dust, an old t.v. set, a dusty bookcase, and a staircase leading upstairs. Ally was a little hesitant, but Rachel kept her calm as they searched the first two rooms. So far, they found no one around, but while Rachel was looking through the kitchen, Ally wandered off to the living room.

As she searched for clues to whether or not her three aliens friends were here, Ally didn't notice a figure approach her. That is until she heard footsteps approaching her, Ally turned around.

"I haven't found anything, Rachel. Did you..." Ally froze in her sentence. For right in front of her was a figure almost as tall as Rachel, wearing a black and white jumpsuit, sharp claws, a mask, and an elegant but frightening face, and its eyes glowed blue, and they were staring at her. It was a Vladat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ally!" Rachel called out when she heard her cousins scream, but when she came into the living room, she saw the Vladat. "Stay away from her!" She threatened as she came and punched the vampire, but her punch missed and the Vladat quickly caught her, and used telekinesis to control a curtain to tie up Rachel.

"Hoc enim pro salute vestra est. Aut non adfligam vos." It spoke with a thick Transylvanian accent, as it turned to Ally, but saw that the girl was running up the stairs and it follwed her.

"No! Leave her alone!" Rachel cried as she tried to untie herself, but could not. Then, she suddenly was lifted up and the curtain untied itself from her.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Asked a familiar voice, making Rachel turn around and saw that worried face of her friend, Whampire, who was sing his telekinesis to free her.

"Whampire! Oh, thank goodness. I need your help. here is another Vladat, and its after Ally." Rachel frantically spoke as she was about to go after the Vladat, but was caught by Frankenstrike and Blitzwolfer.

"Hold on, Rachel, that Vladat is actually our friend." Frankenstrike explained.

"Your friend? What do you mean?" Rachel asked, very confused about what was going on.

"If you calm down, we'll tell you everything." Blitzwolfer said and the three told the 20-year-old why they knew the Vladat, and about their absence.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, Ally was running through the hallway and straight into a bedroom, closing the door shut as she looked for a place to hide or escape. But as soon as she was thinking of a way out, the door flew open, and the Vladat came inside.

"No! Stay away! Please, don't hurt me!" Ally pleaded, crying in fear as the vampire alien came up to her.

The Vladat saw that the little girl was scared and thought about how she should calm her down. Then she got it. She spat out a Corruptura and it landed on Ally's forehead.

"Look into my eyes, look and relax." She said as she eyes suddenly started to swirl and Ally's eyes started to swirl as well; she was being hypnotized.

"Pretty Swirllies." Ally said, dreamily as she was put under full hypnosis. The Vladat, hearing this, sighed and stopped her hypnosis, but Ally did not.

"That's better. Now let's get back downstairs and return you to your friend." She said but then saw that Ally wasn't moving. "Hey, come over here. I command you to follow." She ordered, but Ally didn't move. "Huh? What did I do wrong with the hypnosis. She should be following orders." She said as she went to the little girl.

She snapped her fingers in order to wake up the girl from her trance, but it wouldn't work. She then started tickling her sides. "Tickle tickle tickle!" She cooed, hoping the tickling would work, but it didn't. Ally remained entranced with a big, goofy grin on her face. "Come on, kiddo. Wake up! Wake Up, Wake Up, Wake Up, Wake Up, Wake Up!" She shouted frantically as she shook the little girl, very scared that she would not free Ally from her hypnosis. "oh no what am I going to do?"

"What is going on in here?" Said Whampire as he came in with Rachel and the others. "Melody, what did you do?" He asked as he saw Ally standing still with her eyes swirling, making Rachel come over to the girl.

"I don't know, Whampire. I tried using hypnosis to calm her down, but she isn't waking up from the hypnosis." Melody answered.

"What did you do as you hypnotized her?" Whampire went on.

"Well, when she said 'Pretty Swirlies' I sighed and went to the door and..."

"Oh, Melody, you must never break you concentration when performing a hypnosis, it will leave the person you are hypnotizing will trapped in a trance." Whampire groaned, but not in a frustrated way, as he went over to Ally.

"I'm sorry, but what should I do? I tried everything I could think of." Melody apologized.

"Here's an idea. Revert back to your human form, and the Corruptura should detach and Ally will be free from the trance." Whampire suggested. Melody obeyed and turned back into her human form. Now with out her jumpsuit, she was seen wearing a short sleeved shirt, a skirt, long black hair tied in a bun, and had olive colored skin. Just as she did, the Corruptura detached and Ally gasped and shook her head.

"Uhh, what happened? Whampire, Blitzwolfer, Frankenstrike!" Ally smiled as she hugged the Vladat but then saw the girl. "Who is she?"

"Ally, this is Melody Davis. Whampire told me that she is a friend of his, as well as the daughter of a Vladat he once knew. He came to earth and meet Whampire after he escaped from Lord Transyl, and..." Rachel said but Melody came in.

"It's okay, I'll tell her everything. But first, who are you two? And how do you know each other as well as my friends?" Melody asked, after she apologized to Ally for scaring her and the little girl said it was okay.

Rachel told Melody that she knew Whampire for she had meet them a long time ago, and that Ally was her adoptive cousin, and that the three aliens lived at the Grant Mansion, and had told her she had gone looking for them for they had not returned for quite some time.

"We were helping Melody with her abilities. We're sorry for telling you." Blitzwolfer spoke, and Rachel forgave them.

"Say, maybe Melody can practice at the Mansion. There is a lot more room there, and there are plenty of friends she can meet." Ally suggested.

"Ally, I don't think she can handle being around our other friends." Rachel said with concern.

"Ha-ha, Rachel, I am friends with these three big guys. If your friends are the same, I think I can handle it." Melody laughed, and with that being said, Rachel added, "Well, I have to warn you, my friends love tickling me."

Hearing this, Whampire, Frankenstrike and Blitzwolfer ganged up on Melody and started tickling here, and she laughed, begging them to stop. "Oho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-kay! You proved your point! I can handle tickles as well, Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Melody giggled and her friends stopped and helped her regain her breath.

After the meeting, Rachel and Ally and Melody, along with Blitzwolfer and Frankenstrike made their way back to the Grant Mansion, except for Whampire, for he could not go out in the sunlight, but he promised to return when the night came. Melody did keep her promise and told Ally about herself and who her father was and how he came to earth. Ally seemed to like Melody, for she had some similarities to her; for one they both lost members of their families, and they gained a new family with some of the best alien companions anyone could love. Melody agreed with Ally and gave her a hug, saying that she was glad to have others like her around who cared about her.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here you go Skellington girl. Happy Mothers Day. By the way, "Hoc enim pro salute vestra est. Aut non adfligam vos" means "This is for your safety. I won't harm either of you" in Latin. Happy Mothers Day everyone.**


End file.
